Over the Edge of the Cliff
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Cain wants Shido back and he'll do anything to get him. CHAPTER 7 UP! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
He looked at the scenes in the streets below the building on which his stood. He had gotten used to just watching from afar. "My beautiful one he whispered, reaching out his hand for something that wasn't there. Moving again, he must not loose sight of his beloved one. The one he had created had shattered him by leaving. He now could only watch until the time was right for him to make his move. And make his move he would, very soon. He would have his wonderful creation back. How much he wished he could go down and collect his lover now. But he couldn't. Not just yet. He sighed, an unnecessary thing for him to do. He didn't need to breathe. He realized the habit and stopped it. Unless, of course, he mingle with those pathetic humans. They were just food to him. Seeing that beautiful creature move like them and practically befriend them was making him crazy. As if he wasn't already going crazy over....  
  
He had to stop these thoughts. He was going to get angry and ruin everything. Things would be as they were before. When they were happy together. Before they were torn apart because of his on foolishness. "My love, I will see you soon." He turned and was gone within the second.  
  
***************************************  
My love, I will see you soon. "Cain?" Shido stopped and looked up at the building across the street. Nothing was there. Shido had been hearing Cain's voice in his head for weeks now. "Mr. Shido? Are you okay?" He looked to the brown headed girl standing next to him and gave her a smile. She returned it and they continued. The night sky was filled with stars, the streets were crowded, and Rihoe was bursting in conversation.  
  
"So what about Yayoi? Do you think she'll like these? I mean, she always acts like she loves the gifts but I can never be sure. So," She trailed off, noticing Shido's uncanny silence. "Are you sure you're okay?" He didn't look at her. He couldn't. He found it hard to find an answer. "I need to eat." It was the only thing he could say. "If that's all you could've just said so." Shido looked and saw that she was leading him to an alley dark enough to hide anything that needed to be hidden. She pulled a knife from her pocket and lifted it to her throat. She slid the sharp metal across her shoulder and moved closer to Shido. He drank only a small amount before retreating and letting the wound heal itself.  
  
"Better?" He took a moment before answering. "Yes, quite. Thank you."  
  
"Welcome." She grabbed his arm and they left the alley. Rihoe had to stop by the store and get some coffee before they went back to the apartment. He smiled watching her think about which coffee would be best. She worried so much about keeping coffee when nobody drunk it.  
  
After buying coffee. Shido and Rihoe walked the next two blocks home. Rihoe would get another lecture from Guni about buying coffee and wasting money. But really she wanted to talk to Yayoi. She was concerned about Shido. Something wasn't right. Nothing had really been right in a while. Shido had changed after their last few encounters with Cain. She didn't like to say his name. It was like poison on the tip of her tongue. She was grateful to Cain for one thing. She was grateful that Cain had attempted to kill her when she was human. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be with Shido and Yayoi. She'd be with her parents. Dead.  
  
Yayoi shot through the door some thirty minutes after they had arrived. Luckily, for Rihoe, in the middle of Guni's dreaded lecture. "So Guni's giving you a lecture about the coffee again huh." Yayoi smiled at the two and let her eyes roam the room. "Where's Shido?"  
  
"Right here." Shido entered the door with a nicely wrapped package in his arms. "Happy Birthday." The three of them said but then froze at the glare Yayoi was giving them. The glare faded and she graciously accepted the gift from Shido. The gift was a purple silk dress she mentioned buying some four months ago and never got around to it.  
  
After thanking everyone and returning the dress to the box she turned to Shido, her face expressing a serious look. "We have a problem. There has been lots of murders in the city lately. Not normal one's either. All the bodies completely drained of blood. I know it couldn't be you or Rihoe. That leaves hardly any suspects and I'd hate to think..," She didn't have to finish the sentence. The look on Shido's face said that he understood.  
  
******************************************************  
Cain smiled as he stood in front of Shido's apartment building. "The time has come, Tatsuhiko Shido, for you to come back to me." 


	2. Dear Shido

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.  
  
Note: This is the second chapter. Let's all jump for joy. I'm grateful to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad you liked it. I will try not to disappoint. Now on with the fic.  
  
Warning: YAOI. But then again it is a Cain x Shido fic. Nothing to bad.....yet. ---------- Dear Shido  
Shido tossed and turned in his sleep. Why after all this time was he dreaming of the one he held the most hate for? Why now did he think of Cain? He arose from the bed, glad that he chose to sleep there rather than the coffin where Rihoe now slept. He wouldn't want to disrupt her sleep. The sun was beginning to set and he knew Rihoe would awaken soon.  
  
He showered and dressed. He hoped Rihoe was still asleep. It would give him a chance to leave without giving her an explanation. "So, did you sleep well?" He entered the room where Rihoe and Guni where lounging on the sofa. "Yes, Rihoe, I did. How about you?" Yayoi walked in smiling. She sat on the sofa allowing Shido and Rihoe finish the conversation they were obviously having.  
  
"Didn't sleep too well at all. At least I did get some sleep. Any one for coffee? We've got French vanilla, chocolate, and decaffeinated. Also--"  
  
"French vanilla will work just fine." Yayoi interrupted her and Rihoe went into to the kitchen, Yayoi assumed to make coffee.  
  
"I think something's bothering her Yayoi. She's acting strangely. She barely talks to me. It's like she's afraid of saying something wrong." Yayoi gave Shido her full attention.  
  
"Do you want me to speak with her, Shido?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Yayoi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you by any chance see a blonde guy last night? I'd say he looks about may age."  
  
"Not that I recall. I was pretty busy with work. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Tell Rihoe I'm going for a walk." Shido grabbed his coat and left the apartment.  
  
"A blonde guy. Was he talking about Cain?" Yayoi muttered to herself.  
  
Rihoe walked in carrying a tray with three cups on it. "Where's Mr. Shido?"  
  
"He went for a walk."  
  
"Oh." Worry was written all over her face.  
  
"What's wrong Rihoe?"  
  
"I think something's wrong with Mr. Shido. He's acting strangely. I heard him tossing. I don't think he slept at all. I asked him if he slept well and he said he had. I could see that he was lying though. But why would he lie about such a small thing? And what thoughts could possibly keep him from sleeping?"  
  
"I agree with you Rihoe. He has been acting rather strange. Before he left he asked me if I'd seen a blonde guy walking around last night."  
  
"A blonde guy? Do you think--?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
***************************************  
  
Shido heard a scream from an alley he passed nearly five seconds ago. He turned and ran toward the sound. He slowly entered the dark alley and his eyes instantly began to adjust to he darkness. He saw a figure holding a limp body. The body fell and the identity of the figure was revealed. "Cain." The name was like poison on his tongue.  
  
Before he could make any move or say another word, Cain disappeared. He felt a hand a slip around his waist and a body pressed against his back. He could feel warm breath on his ear as Cain spoke. "I see you've caught me, my pet." Shido could imagine the smile on Cain's face.  
  
Shido made no attempt to break free of Cain's grasp. Cain was stronger than him. "So you're the one who's been killing all of those innocent people?"  
  
"I have to eat don't I?" Shido pulled away and Cain allowed him to. Shido turned to face the other vampire.  
  
Cain simply smiled as he looked straight into Shido's eyes. The younger vampire returned Cain's gaze and his knees went weak. Cain was behind him in time to catch him and hold him up. Cain turned Shido around so they'd be face to face.  
  
Shido's eyes widened and his body tensed as Cain pulled him closer and kissed him. He wanted to pull back and at the same time he couldn't. His eyes were beginning to close and his body relaxed as he drifted away from consciousness.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I think we should find Shido, Yayoi. What if Cain is the one who's been killing all those people? He wouldn't be here without a reason. That means that he's here for Shido. We have to find Shido before Cain does."  
  
"Calm down. We don't even know for sure that Cain is anywhere around here."  
  
"Maybe not. But I'm not gonna take that chance." Rihoe didn't wait for Yayoi to voice here opinion. She was out the door. Yayoi followed.  
  
********************************************  
  
Shido awoke, tangled in silk sheets. "So you're finally awake?"  
  
"You're a bastard you know that?"  
  
"Dear Shido. You really shouldn't say such things."  
  
Shido had no time to say anything before Cain was sitting next to him on the bed. Cain grabbed the back of Shido's neck and brought the violet- haired vampire into a harsh kiss. Shido could fell Cain forcing him to lie on the bed. The blonde would not be denied what he had waited so long for.  
Author's Rambling I think this is a good place to stop. So did ya enjoy? What will happen next? Maybe Yayoi and Rihoe will burst through the door and save Shido from the wraths of Cain ( he's not exactly resisting). Please review. 


	3. Discovered Truth

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't think it's necessary at this point.  
  
Note: I'll start to change POV's around quite a bit. I'll also switch from first to third person.  
Discovered Truth  
"I'm really worried, Yayoi. Shido's been gone for three days. Or should I say nights? Should we look for him again tonight?"  
  
"I don't know Rihoe. It's like he doesn't want to be found. Did you ever think of that?" Yayoi was hoping Shido was taking a short vacation and not going up in flames or worse. "You do know there's a possibility that 'you- know-what' has him. 'You-know-what' has been after him for a long time."  
  
"Yayoi! Don't say that! It would never happen! Shido would never! If that had been the case we would know it, wouldn't we?! I will not believe that! Shido is strong and would be able to get away!"  
  
"Rihoe, calm down and stop yelling. If that had happened Shido could get away, possibly. But, there's always the chance of him not wanting to leave."  
  
"Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! I'm going to look for Shido!"  
  
Rihoe ran out the door. Yayoi followed to make sure she would be okay. Guni went too, to keep an eye on them both.  
  
*Shido's POV*  
  
I could feel the cool night air coming in from the open window. I was covered from the waist down with blood-red satin sheets. "Sleep well, love." Ah, Cain. As usual, he was dressed exquisitely. Blonde hair tied back, not one hair out of place, pants and shirt neatly pressed. Everything perfect. I didn't expect anything less from him.  
  
I realized I was staring at him. I turned my head away. I could feel his eyes on me. Those same eyes that first drawn me to him, that hypnotize. "Shido, we are to leave soon." His voice was commanding me, but I could not surrender. I would not kill again, not to feed. "I can't." Was that all I could say?  
  
I heard him sigh before he spoke. "Okay, I'll go alone. Are you hungry?" I nodded. I hadn't feed in a while. Cain walked to me and sat on the bed. He brought my lips to his neck. As I drank, I remembered a moment similar to this one. Only, it was with Rihoe, not Cain. I pulled away. 'What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be home with Rihoe, Guni, and Yayoi?' "Cain, I need to get home. They have to be worried about me."  
  
"Home? Shido, this is your home. More so, than that shell you hide in. And them, they will not be by your side forever." The conversation was ended there. "Shido, don't go anywhere before I get back." With that, Cain made his leave.  
  
Shido took a shower and dressed. Cain would be back soon and he wanted to go out. Or he could always go home to see how Rihoe, Guni, and Yayoi were doing and be gone before Cain got back. That's exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
*Yayoi's POV*  
  
I'd been following Rihoe around for close to an hour. I understand that she's worried. It's not like Shido to disappear without a word. Where are you? "Rihoe, why don't we take a break?"  
  
"I don't want to. I want to look for Shido." She started to walk, but I grabbed her arm. "Rihoe, it won't kill you." She gave in.  
  
We went to a little café a block away. I ordered coffee; Rihoe kept her eyes on the activity seen though the window. Her eyes suddenly widened and I followed her gaze. Before I could stop her, she jumped up and was out the door.  
  
"Shido! Shido!"  
  
"What are ---?" I looked up as two figures turned the corner. Rihoe ran off.  
  
Cain!  
AUTHOR'S RAMBLING Sorry it took so long for me to update and about the chapter being so short. I plan to make the next one longer. It might be a few weeks before I update. I will finish it soon. 


	4. Over the Edge of the Cliff

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Nightwalker. Although, I would love to own a Cain or Shido plushy.  
  
Over the Edge of the Cliff  
  
I could sense presences that seemed to follow Cain and myself. I could not yet tell who it was, my powers not being strong enough to sort that kind of thing from a closer distance. They seemed familiar. Cain sensed it too. "Cain, do you know who they are? Do you know who's following us?"  
  
Cain said nothing as he slowed his pace, barely enough to call a change. He just kept on walking, which told me he knew but didn't want me to know. We reached Cain's house, the newest addition to several, I'm sure. He opened the gates and we walked to the door. "Shido go inside." He opened the door and pushed me forward. "But."  
  
"Do not argue with me right now Shido." I went inside and he shut the door behind me. I removed my coat and laid it on a chair by the window. I stood at the window, watching Cain as he stood, waiting for whatever was going to happen. After what seemed an eternity, I saw Yayoi and Rihoe run up to the gates. The gates opened, allowing them passage.  
  
Yayoi grabbed hold of Rihoe's are and Rihoe's eyes started to glow red. She swung her arm, throwing Yayoi to the ground just beneath the window of which I stood. I ran out the door and went directly to Yayoi. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so," she said, her voice barely audible. I picked her up and carried her into the house. I set her down in the chair where my coat was. "Yayoi, what are you and Rihoe doing here?"  
  
"I followed her. She yelled out your name and took off running. So I followed her and caught sight of you two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shido you could have at least called or something."  
  
"I'm sorry. I got caught up in. I should've called."  
  
"You got caught up in Cain. Or is it the other way around?"  
  
"Yayoi." "Did you do it Shido?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"With Cain."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought. Shido, why?"  
  
"Because Yayoi... I love him."  
  
"How can you love him?! It's not love! It's an illusion! You don't love him! You can't! He's a monster!"  
  
"I can't help who or what I love Yayoi. I may not be human anymore, but I still know what it means to love and that you can't control it."  
  
Yayoi opened her mouth as if to speak but didn't. She instead, sunk back into the chair and diverted her attention to the two vampires outside. "Shido!"  
  
"Huh?" I spun around to see Rihoe and Cain fighting. At first glace it looked as if Cain was winning. But somehow, it was Rihoe who had the upper hand. Instead of walking to the door, I went through the window. "Rihoe! Cain! Stop!"  
  
"Shido stay back! This is not your fight." Cain was smiling and so was Rihoe. Smiling. There was nothing to smile about. Then I saw blood. Lots of blood. My first thought was Rihoe. But it wasn't her, it was Cain. His body lay covered in blood.  
  
"Cain!" I ran to him, knelt beside him, and held his bloody body. "Cain." The name came out half choked as I cried. "Shido?" A hand was placed on my shoulder. I slapped it away. "Don't touch me!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Yayoi's POV*  
  
I watched Shido slap Rihoe's hand away from his shoulder. I say the tears roll down his face. I felt for him; really I did.  
  
I saw Rihoe's anger begin to build and she snatched Cain's body and disappeared. Shido stood, not quite sure what to do. I went to him. "Yayoi, what should I do?! Where did she go?! Where did she take him?! Why would she do that?!" Tears were pouring from his eyes.  
  
"Shido, calm down."  
  
"Calm down! What do you mean 'calm down?!' She just killed Cain and took off with his body!"  
  
"We can find them as soon as you calm down. Now, where would one go to get rid of a body. Not that she needs to dump it. It'll just slowly disappear on its own until it's completely gone." He glared at my last few comments. I shrugged; it was the truth. He grabbed my arm.  
  
The next thing I knew, we were standing at Lavender's Point[1]. There, Rihoe was repetitively putting a knife in Cain's chest. "Rihoe stop!" Shido began to go forward. Rihoe pushed Cain's body over the cliff's edge.  
  
"No!" Shido ran 'til he could go no further. Then he jumped.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
*Shido's POV*  
  
I saw his body disappear over the cliff side. I heard myself call out. And I ran. I ran until I had no choice but to stop. I looked down and saw the water hit the rock below. All I could think about was Cain, how the blood was pouring from his body. I couldn't think straight and I jumped. I jumped in the water, hoping I could save Cain's body. Hoping there was a way to save him.  
  
I searched for hours and did not find him. I was forced to cease. It was time. I should go home. Home. Where was home? I could not go back to Cain's, to much of him there. I closed my eyes and opened them again.  
  
I was standing in front of my apartment door. I put my hand on the knob and opened the door. Yayoi and Rihoe were sitting on the sofa. I felt my anger build up instantly. They stood up. I lunged forward.  
Author's rambling-  
  
The chapter wasn't as ling as I would've liked, but it was the best I could do right now. I'll update ASAP.  
----------------------- [1] A cliff side good for sightseeing that I made up. 


	5. Broken Heart

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's changed; I still don't own Nightwalker. Note: Any thoughts will be in []. Any dreams will be in italics.  
  
Broken Heart  
  
*Yayoi's POV*  
  
I saw Shido appear from behind the door. Rihoe and I stood. Shido's face took on an angry mask and he moved. He surged forward with too much speed.  
  
Rihoe was on the floor, almost, if not more, shocked as I was at Shido's action. He stood there, staring at Rihoe as she lay on the ground wide- eyed and speechless. I had never seen such anger in Shido's eyes before. Those eyes found my gaze and I was terrified.  
  
"Shido?" I whispered, the best I could manage at the current moment.  
  
He scooped Rihoe up under his arm and disappeared. I guess he's doing exactly what she did to Cain. I grabbed my keys and was out the door. I was headed to Lavender's Point to try and stop Shido from making a horrible mistake.  
  
When I reached Lavender's Point, I ran for the cliff. There, Shido was dumping Rihoe's body. "Shido, why?"  
  
"Why!? Because she did the same to Cain, that's why! Without reason, she just took him away from me!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Cain is faking the whole thing and that you just did that to Rihoe for no reason?" I could feel tears start to swell up in my eyes.  
  
"Cain wouldn't. He wouldn't torture me this way."  
  
"Can you really be sure?"  
  
Shido turned and walked away. I sunk to my knees and looked out at the water. Rihoe.  
  
******************************  
  
*Shido's POV*  
  
I walked to Cain's house. It was the best place for me right now. Everything was as we left it. Even the bed was still unmade. I laid down and hugged Cain's pillow. It smelled of him; this entire house smelled of him, and of me.  
  
All I could think about was Cain and me and the plans we had made, the decisions I did not get to make, will never get to make. I was ready to return to him, will to succumb to everything a life with Cain had to offer. Then she goes and does the unthinkable.  
  
My body shook from me trying to hold back tears. Finally, I let the sadness take over and I cried until I was surrounded by nothingness. I cried my self to sleep.  
  
"Cain." The violet-haired man giggled to the blonde nibbling at his neck. "Shido." The blonde lifted to his ear to mock. Shido felt a hand tug at his shirt and was force back. He closed his eyes and arched his back slightly as a hand slipped into his pants before removing them. Then suddenly Cain's touch was gone. Shido opened his eyes. He was drenched in blood...  
  
"Cain!" I settled back down on the bed, still clutching onto Cain's pillow as if it was the key to my survival. I laid there for a moment before I decided I didn't much like this room anymore. I went out into the hallway and descended the stairs.  
  
I made my way to the sitting room. Through the window, I could see that it was getting dark out and the sun was almost completely set. But, I was still tired so tired.  
  
I took a nap. When I awoke, the world was coated in a darkness too deep for the human eye. That was good. I, for some reason, was still tired but needed to feed. Hopefully, some foolish human would be all alone and I could find an easy supper. Funny, that was something I never usually think about, searching for dinner. It's generally, a donation from Yayoi. You see, Cain, becoming more like you as time passes.  
  
I fed on some drunk, homeless guy in an alley a few miles from the house. That's the first time I've fed on a human since I left Cain years ago. Even in those nights spent with him recently, I drank him blood and he set out to feed alone. I stayed behind and awaited his return.  
  
Unless, I find someone willing to donate a little blood, I'll have to use the hunter-prey method to obtain food. 'It's all about survival, Shido. You kill to live. Does it really matter so much? They all die eventually and in the end, there is only us.' Cain had said just two nights ago when I refused to hunt with him again.  
  
I walked until it was almost time for the sun to come up. Then, I returned to Cain's house. I mad my way upstairs, loosing my coat in a chair be the bedroom door. I made sure to check the windows. All curtains and blinds were secure, no light would be getting in. I was tired. I removed my clothing and straightened the bed covers before sliding in.  
  
I laid down. I stared at the ceiling until I could no longer hold my eyes open effortlessly.  
  
Just as I was prepared to drift off, a hand brushed my cheek.. I turned my head, my eyes open only a slit. If they could've they would widen, but I simply did not have the strength right now. "C-c.." I never got the name out. I fell into complete nothingness.  
  
-A.R.- Wooo! So, I updated. I'm really starting to not like this story. Or maybe I'm just not in a good mood today. Anies, I'll update when I can. I have other stories to finish. See ya. 


	6. Revising the Past

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own...obviously.  
  
Revising the Past  
  
*Shido's POV*  
  
"Cain!" I woke with a jolt, a result of the nightmare. Two strong arms encircled me and I leaned into that embrace, liking the warmth it provided. "It's okay, love." I broke free of the two arms holding me and turned my head to see the source of the familiar voice.  
  
"Cain? But how? She, Rihoe, she killed you. Again."  
  
"No. She only thought she did and so did you, Yayoi, and that annoying Guni. As you can see, I'm still as I have been for centuries. Now, Shido, you're free to be with me. You don't have to worry about Rihoe anymore."  
  
"Not my problem? You're crazy. I didn't make Rihoe a vampire so she could be my problem."  
  
"Well, regardless, she's no longer around. Now, Shido, we have business to attend to, plans to be made. It will be fantastic."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly normal. I'm, as mortals would say, on cloud nine. Things couldn't possibly be any better."  
  
"Do you not realize what you've done? Do you not understand what you have done to me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Shido? I did it all for you, so you could return to me."  
  
"You're mad! You didn't do anything for me! You did it all for yourself! You always do everything for you. You never once stop and consider the consequences, do you? No, everything is about Cain, what Cain wants." I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Cain spoke, his words laced slightly with anger. "Shido, you'll see, soon, that I did the right thing."  
  
"The right thing? You act as if you are a saint of some kind. Getting me to think you were dead, knowing I'd take my anger out on Rihoe. (Pause) How did you know?"  
  
"Simple, really. I know how your mind works. I knew what you would do."  
  
"So, you had the perfect plan. Make it appear as if she killed you, I'd retaliate on your behalf, and you'd rise from death once again. Then I would just fall into your arms and everything would be just like before. Well, you know what? I won't do it, I can't."  
  
"What are you saying? Of course you can. All you have to do is forget that Rihoe, Yayoi, and Guni ever existed."  
  
" I can't just go on as if none of this ever happened. I can't forget what I've done. I can never forgive you either." I wrapped a sheet around me and teleported.  
  
~ Meanwhile~ *Guni's POV*  
  
I have been sitting here for quite some time, watching Yayoi cry. I would too, if only I could bring myself to. I strayed away from the sight of Yayoi and tried to focus on something else. My eyes stopped when they saw a turquoise mug sitting on the kitchen counter, barely visible through the doorway. I remember the way Rihoe would come inside, a smile plastered on her face. She would say hello and go into the kitchen and fix up some of her special coffee. I though about how she almost died, but Shido decided to make her a creature of the night. Ever since, he could not help but smile. He was finally discovering himself, forming a new identity to replace the one he didn't remember. It was nice having someone around who could put a smile on that handsome face.  
  
Why would he destroy that? How could you Shido. And for Cain. The one whom you left so long ago, the one who kept you from knowing who you used to be.  
  
Yet you still love him. Somehow, I knew, even when you told me otherwise. You fell right badck into his trap and it was quite costly.  
  
I finally turned my attention back to Yayoi, who had cried until it hurt to keep her eyes open. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"An asprin. All that crying has given me a headache." I went into the kitchen. I returned with a bottle. I went back again, this time returning with a small glass half full of water.  
  
She had just awoken ant the sun soon to be rising when...  
  
"Shido! What are you doing here?!" I guess my voice was too loud. I caused Yayoi to wake completely.  
  
She ran to Shido and began pounding his chest with her fists. "How could you?! How could you?! She sank to the floor, her legs unable to support her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I jus-"  
  
"You just what? Thought it was right because she did the same to Cain. You thought 'hey, shouldn't I return the favor'."  
  
"Guni."  
  
"Save it Shido! I don't want hear it. You're truly becoming just like him." I nodded to the figure who had just materialized near the door. Shido turned and was surprised to see his 'creator' leaning against the door frame. Cain looked at Shido, pleadingly. For the first time, it seem as though Cain had some kind of feelings. "Shido, come. The sun will be rising withing the next few minutes. We must go back."  
  
"No! I will not."  
  
Even Yayoi was shocked be Shido's tone, its shakiness. Then the unthinkable happed.  
  
Shido walked to the window and opened it. He stood there for several moments. "Please forgive me." The sun had began to rise and Cain was starting to sink into the shadows as much as he could. Shido stood on the edge of the windowsill and jumped.  
  
Yayoi rant to the window. And saw nothing. Shido's body had turned to ashes before he could reach the ground. He was now being wisped away by the early morning wind.  
  
-A.R.- Well, the story's not quite over. Still have some unfinished business. 


	7. Regretful Tears

"Over the Edge of the Cliff" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.  
  
Note: {}= thoughts  
  
Regretful Tears  
  
A blonde-haired vampire sat in the dark damp dungeon. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he sat in the corner, blood flowing from his eyes in the form of tears. {How could I have done this? Is it my fault? Of course. He blamed me. I deserved it. He was right} He ran a pale hand through the mass of gold that was now beginning to fade.  
  
{How did things end up this way? It was supposed to be different. You were supposed to be with me. I chose you to be my eternal companion. In the end, I was the one who drove you away. You will be lost to me for the rest of eternity.} He rose, garments untidy, making him appear as if he was just mugged. The tears were still pouring, leaving patches of crimson on his trench coat. He mad his way to two coffins sitting in the center of the room. They were the same length. One was slightly wider than the other.  
  
{Once we used these. Together, we were wonderful, completely compatible. The two of us were one. There could be no one without the other. Now, you are just a memory that I refuse to let fade. I must hold on to the sight of your face, your eyes. I can not let go of your smile that lit up my life. I will not forget you touch.}  
  
He opened the smaller coffin and pulled out a violet silk pillow and held it to his chest, devouring the scent of his beloved. {You're gone now, but I can't accept. You linger in the air, on me. I constantly see your face, that last thing you said: 'please forgive me.' I know it was not directed at me. Now, I'm stuck with the memories and the guilt, wondering what I could've done differently, knowing that I am at fault. There is nothing left in this world for me. Eternity has no meaning without you. I realize now that I was only being selfish when I refused to tell you of your past. You went so long not remembering who you used to be. Now, I wish I had told you.}  
  
He place the pillow back and closed the lid. He opened the door hidden within the wall that led outside. He pulled the coffin outside, into a field of flowers that would bloom at full potential once the sun was up.  
  
He opened the lid once more and ran his fingers across and engraving now barely visible: Cain & Tatsuhiko Shido. A Love That Will Last For An Eternity.' He remembered how the craftsman had been a hopeless romantic. {So, my love. I am left with only one solution that will end this pain. Tatsuhiko Shido, your name.} He opened the coffin and laid inside, leaving the lid open, the scent of Shido smothering him entirely. He drifted off, the dawn closing in, with one thought. {I will be with you soon, my love.}  
  
~End~ 


End file.
